1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote control modules and, particularly, to an infrared remote control module and a portable electronic device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of technology, portable electronic devices, such as digital cameras and mobile phones, are widely used. Furthermore, portable electronic devices are gaining more and more functions. For example, mobile phones with camera modules have the function of photography, in addition to their conventional uses. In addition, other mobile phones have audio/video media players installed therein to provide more entertainment capabilities.
Computer games, especially simulation games, are more and more popular in the modern society. A system emulating a game console generally includes a host in communication with a display device, for displaying images; and a console in communication with the host, for performing various playing operations.
However, since different types of games have different playing operations, different types of consoles are typically needed for playing different type of games. For example, the consoles for shooting games are generally unavailable for motion-based games, e.g., swinging, throwing, or hitting games. Thus, the customers generally have needed different kinds of consoles for playing the shooting games, compared to those used for playing the motion-based games. Therefore, additional expenses or costs may be necessary for a customer who may want to play shooting games as well as the other types of games addressed above. Moreover, having two or more consoles may cause mobility inconveniences. Furthermore, the game consoles generally have not been able to be readily integrated into portable electronic devices.
What is needed, therefore, is a remote control module, which selectably permits shooting (i.e., point-focused) actions or motion-based actions (e.g., swinging, hitting, etc.) to be simulated, that can be incorporated into a portable electronic device.